djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Battle of Kamino
The Fourth Battle of Kamino was a conflict between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems During the Clone Wars on the world of Kamino. The battle was ultimately won by the Republic after the Shadow Hunter Cadre launched a surprise attack on the Confederate forces during the battle. Commander of the Droid Army, General Grievous, was captured in the battle as the rest of the CIS forces were destroyed. Prelude Before the battle, Republic Intelligence had caught wind of the planned attack merely days before. Republic forces than scrambled for all available forces to defend Kamino. This, however, resulted in many of the units not even being aware of why they were sent to the world until the Separatist fleet arrived in orbit. News of the coming attack also prompted Kuat Drive Yards to offically introduce the Imperial I Class Star Destroyer to the galaxy, having completed three of the star destroyers and sending them to defend Kamino. After all the units had gathered up at Kamino, a meeting was held explaining the situation. However, the CIS would arrive mere minutes after. The Battle Immediately all forces were sent to their designated areas, with the 111th Heavy Brigade and 212th Attack Battalion defending Tipoca City. Due to the lack of explanation, and seeing the fleet appear overhead, CT-9305 "Brew" would enter the meeting room and ask why no one was informed of what to do. He then ran off to the city, informing as many as he could over the comms, and ordering Adenn Company to defend Building Six. Marshal Commander CC-2075 "Drax", would take another portion of the 111th to defend the cities main hanger. Lieutenant Sheila Deltern would stay behind and operate the cities automated defenses. The CIS fleet would soon after engage the Republic's defensive fleet and send ground forces down to the planet at the same time. Defense of Building Six Adenn Company took up defensive sniping positions on the second floor exterior of Building Six, allowing them a full 360 view of everything around the building from behind good cover. All units were ordered to take up firing positions, with the 98th Demolition Squad rotating around the building with mortars and rocket launchers, though more rocket launchers would be retrieved from an armory inside the building. Inside Thrash Squad and Vol Squad were sent to ward off any droids that may slip past the companies kill box, and attempt to get behind them. The 38th Emerald Squad, a squad of four clone commandos, was sent to reinforce Building Six, as did a volunteer trooper, Faith, who was separated from their company. Next to Building Six was a large platform. On this platform landed two C-9979 Landing Craft. The nearest one opened up, though the second had somehow been jammed. The 111th would begin firing at the incoming droids, using blasters, mortars, and EMP's. Eventually, Brew would look over the landing craft and determine that if they could take over the vessel they could use its own weapons to take down other landing parties before they could be deployed. With this, a member of Emerald Squad, Circuits, was sent in to infiltrate the landing craft. Around the same time, a Venator was destroyed in orbit, resulting in pieces of it coming crashing down and destroying one of two bridges that connected Building Six and its platform to the rest of the city. Slipping past the droids being deployed from the craft, Circuits found the control room and promptly destroyed the droids inside. He then manned a light laser cannon and turned it on the droids being deployed from the craft. After successfully clearing the area of all its remaining droids (including 3 HMP gunships that arrived to reinforce the area), which resulted in the landing crafts propulsors being rendered useless, the 111th turned their fire on the second craft, which had still be jammed shut. After firing multiple rounds into the craft, it finally opened, resulting in the destruction of all droids at the door including a T-series tactical droid. The craft then attempted to retreat but was shot down, resulting in the destruction of the bridge it was nearest to. With no more hostile forces attacking them, Brew and Faith took to the controls of the craft and used its weapons to destroy multiple landing craft and Trident-Class Assualt Ships attacking the city until its weapons were overheated. After having found cables in the armory, Brew took the 98th (with the exception of CT6853 "Locket" who stayed with the rest of the company), Vol Squad, and Thrash squad with him to reinforce the main hanger, as well as sending three other squads to reinforce the rest of the city. The Battle in Space In space, the Republic Navy had been outnumbered three to one and were not holding up well against the Confederate forces. Midway through the battle, a fleet from the Shadow Hunter Cadre began to slowly drop in, directly in the middle of the CIS battle line. First would come to a capital ship escorted by two battleships, quickly cutting down six CIS warships by surprise. Afterward, another six cruisers dropped out of hyperspace, and begin sending boarding parties to multiple CIS craft. More ships would begin to enter real space around the CIS, either destroying them or boarding them and turning their weapon systems on unboarded craft. Around this time, Battalion Commander Alexis Deltern made her way down to the surface. Battle in the Main Hangar Drax led a large portion of the 111th, as well as some of the Kamino Security Force, to secure the hanger bay from the imminent attack. He and ARC-3791 "Cordoski" would take cover behind a line of crates the troopers had set up as a defensive line of cover. They would be reinforced first by RC-0821 "Division" and the 48th Covert Ops, before later arrival Battalion Commander Deltern, would enter the area and bring in three tanks and a platoon of Cadre troopers to reinforce. Despite their best efforts, the droid forces would keep pouring in, stunning Drax's leg and shooting Cordoski. Brews group would enter as well, with Brew and Corporal Phiavay Vyc, a Mandalorian who specialized in computer slicing, took up a defensive position behind one of the tanks. Vyc attempted to release a signal that would shut down a portion of the droids in the room. After more fighting, Vyc would eventually succeed on the third try (with the first only working for two seconds, and the second opening a door to one of the tanks). With most of the droids down, the troopers inside then destroyed all landing craft that were in the hanger bay, driving the CIS out of it for good. Around the same time, many of the Cadre boarders would hyperspace out the stolen ships, along with the Cadre's fleet. General Grievous would land on the planet some minutes after, and push towards a cloning facility with a few of his guards. Division would catchword of his arrival and take the 48th and Vol Squad with him to engage. Meanwhile, Deltern and her group would reinforce the cloning center, and protect it. Brew and his two remaining squads would scour the city for any straggling droid parties. The Droid General Upon entering the building, Division spotted a dead Jedi, and beyond him, he saw Grievous about to kill another. After getting his attention, Grievous sent his guards after the 111th, though was promptly burned by Vyc's wrist-mounted flamethrower, and disabling many of the IG-100 MagnaGuards attempting to kill them with the help of the other troopers. Through a combined effort of Division and Vyc, Grievous would be left with only one of his right arms and his left leg, with the two troopers having taken out all his other limbs. After he attempted to escape, Vyc hit him with her flame thrower again, slowing him down and allowing Division to grab the general and begin to remove him from the building. Almost at the same time, a Trident Assualt Ship attacked the building, using one of its arms to slam into the hallway, knocking down and trapping Vyc. Division and Grievous, however, would escape to a LAAT gunship which would quickly make way to the Negotiator. Deltern would rescue Vyc soon after, who would help hold down the cloning center until the battle was over. Aftermath After the battle had been all but won, the Negotiator took off to hyperspace with General Grievous onboard, escorting him to a Republic prison. A T-series tactical droid would be found hiding within the city and was swiftly destroyed with its body being brought back to command. Some troopers were, however, skeptical of Grievouses capture, such as Brew who thought it was odd that the cyborg had been killing Jedi right before Divisions group had walked in, and then suddenly caved in. Trivia * Officially, this is where each force was stationed realize to the ground or space battle: Space: 41st Elite Corps, 5th Fleet Security, 300th Battalion, 82nd Battalion Ground: 212th Attack Battalion, 501st Legion, 111th Heavy Brigade, 271st Battalion, **3rd Battalion, 442nd Siege Battalion, 128th Dark Ops Battalion Category:Kamino Category:Fourth Battle of Kamino Category:Clone Wars